Edna
Edna is a recurring character in the canon and fanon series. She is Norman's girlfriend and the mother of Norman Jr. and Emily. Personality Edna may be a badass, but she is a good friend to Pinkalicious and Peter. She is also a good mother to her son.Edna's Baby Appearance Edna wears a light purple dress with a raspberry vest and 3 dark purple ties, held with a light purple and gold buckle. She also wears dark purple tights and raspberry boots (which match her top). She has white hair and wears a raspberry gnome hat and raspberry glasses on her eyes. For bed, Edna wears a raspberry bathrobe with a dark purple robe tie, a light purple nightgown, and dark purple slippers.In The Toy Robot, Edna was seen wearing a bathrobe as she was walking out of the Martinez house. She was also seen wearing a bathrobe in Hibernation and The X Ray Glasses. When she goes to a beach, Edna wears a raspberry bikini top (that resembles Pearl's bikini top) with matching bottoms. Edna often wears a purple towel tied around her waist whenever she is seen wearing her swim clothes.Gnome Beach: Edna wears this outfit while at the brand new beach that garden gnomes go to. Edna's swimsuit resembles Sarah Marshall's outfit she wore while in Hawaii in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. For her party clothes she wears a lavender dress, pink vest with white glitter, yellow pearl necklace, raspberry glasses (like her usual except the glasses are curved) with three yellow jewels on one side of her glasses and three yellow jewels on the other side of her glasses, and raspberry gnome hat with light pink stripes on it. She still wears her purple tights and raspberry shoes.Her party clothes were first seen in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party. The first fanon appearance of her party clothes was in International Gnome Day For her winter clothes, Edna wears a raspberry winter coat, light purple-dark purple stockings (like Pearl), lilac scarf, and raspberry boots. Mid through season 3 of the reboot, however, Edna supposedly now wears her light purple-dark purple stockings under her outfits (except bedtime) too. Trivia * Edna being Norman's girlfriend may make sense due to her having a crush on him in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7Q4JeHSjo (skip to 11:27) * Edna's bathrobe is seen in The Toy Robot, Hibernation, The X Ray Glasses, Spoken, Edna's sleepwalking, Bedtime for Kids, Edna's New Style, Jasmine's Purple Outfit Blues, and The first day of winter.In Hibernation, Edna could be seen wearing her robe while she's asleep.Edna is seen in her robe at some point in The X Ray Glasses.In Spoken Edna could be seen in her robe for almost the whole episodeEdna is seen in her robe for the majority of Edna's sleepwalkingEdna was seen in her robe for half of Bedtime for KidsEdna is seen wearing her robe in one scene of Edna's New StyleEdna is seen wearing her robe in Jasmine's Purple Outfit Blues along with Lori * Edna sometimes hangs out with the Martinez family but other times she hangs out in her garden. * Edna is allergic to poison ivy.Edna's Allergy reveals that Edna constantly gets rashes whenever she is near poison ivy. * She had a partial non-speaking cameo in The Secret Door which may have implied Does Bad Things Guy either strangled or hung her. However, she is seen alive in Lost and Found. * One of the dead bodies in The Secret Door resembles her. * Edna's swimsuit resembles Sarah Marshall's outfit she wore while in Hawaii in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. * Spoken reveals that Edna has a teddy bear named Annabelle and might be a bisexual. * Edna has a habit of sleepwalking.Edna's sleepwalking * Edna used to have a habit of bedwetting when she was younger and had to wear pull ups to bed.Grace's New Friend (Apparently only Norman and Ringmaster Gnome knew about Edna's bedwetting) * Edna has a twin sister named Carol.Norman's Childhood * Edna has a crush on Ringmaster Gnome as he was seen hugging her and she was seen smiling.Voice Mix Up She and Ringmaster Gnome were also seen kissing each other.Left Out * Edna's underwear can be seen in Gnomehub, Chickens Ride West, and Annihilation. Gallery PIPE__000118.5133173.512x288.jpg|Edna being a badass Norman and Edna.png Edna and Norman cute moment.PNG Rainbow Edna.png Edna's cute.png Screenshot (14674).png Screenshot (13490).png Edna front view (kinda).png Carol Kane with her character Edna.png Screenshot (14658).png Screenshot (14656).png Edna takes off her glasses.png Edna thinking.png Edna with hands on hips.png Edna expy 3.PNG Edna and Norman are cute together.png Edna expy 6.PNG Edna in her formal attire.png Edna and Grace.png Snapshot 2 (10-8-2019 8-21 PM).png Edna and Ringmaster Gnome.png Edna expy 7.PNG Edna with eyes closed while in formal attire.png Edna's cute smile.png|Edna hiding her inner badass side Edna expy 8.png Screenshot (4221).png Edna and Norman dancing together drawn to-.png Edna holding Ringmaster Gnome's hand.png Edna pissed off.PNG|This is why you do not mess with a badass Edna so pissed off.png|Do not mess with a badass Edna's inner badass attitude.png Snapshot 4 (10-15-2019 7-32 PM).png Edna expy 12.PNG Edna expy 16.PNG Edna expy 13.PNG Edna expy 15.png Edna and Luna.png Screenshot (18090).png Edna expy 20.png Edna putting her glasses back on.png Edna without her glasses.png Edna is happy.png Edna expy 10.PNG Snapshot 4 (11-10-2019 6-02 PM).png Edna's formal clothes.png Edna Omorashi.png Edna in Gacha Life.png Cedric holding Edna's hand.png Edna_puts_her_glasses_back_on.png Screenshot (23959).png Screenshot (23981).png Screenshot (23958).png Screenshot (22529).png Screenshot (22601).png Snapshot 1 (12-20-2019 11-59 PM).png Screenshot (24074).png Screenshot (24122).png Screenshot (24123).png Screenshot (24206).png Edna with pride.png Edna surprised (or at least it looks like it).png Edna in Fantastical Friends.jpg|Phew, about fucking time Edna hiding her inner badass in her formal clothes.png Screenshot 2020-01-12-08-04-14-1.png Screenshot 2020-01-12-08-10-48-1.png Screenshot 2020-01-12-08-10-39-1.png Three friends.png Norman staring at Edna.png Screenshot 2020-02-02-15-05-04.png Sketch-1580064475058.png Screenshot (16531).png References Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who wear robes to bed Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Badasses Category:Characters who wear glasses